Delusions of the Heart
by danielle134
Summary: A new girl is in Bon Temps and the first thing she does is apply for a job at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Sam/OC Yes, the chapter names are in Italian.
1. Gli inganni del Cuore

**This is my first True Blood/ Sookie Stackhouse Series fan fic. This idea has been burning in my mind since I finished the last book (well the last until May) so I decided to write it. I hope you like it.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill around noon on a Wednesday. I was wearing a black tank top that showed just enough cleavage to be sexy yet not slutty, form fitting hip hugging jeans, and black and white Converses. My black hair was pin straight and hanging just below my waist. My accessories included 5 studs in my right ear, 3 studs in my left, a hot pink stud in my nose, a black choker, and a gothic cross necklace. My make up was done per usual; a little foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, onyx eye shadow done to look smoky, and mocha lip gloss.

"Hey. Are you Sam Merlotte?" I asked the extremely handsome strawberry blonde bartender.

"Yes ma'am." He looked me over, not in a checking-out way but just a look over. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Zuria Zephyr. I just moved to town." I shook his hand politely.

"Oh so _you're_ Gianna's long lost daughter. Nice to finally meet you." He resumed wiping off the bar. "Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks. So…you knew her?" I sat on the bar stool directly in front of him.

"Everyone knew her. She was a good woman." Sam was wearing a button up gray and light green plaid shirt, jeans, and boots that any southern man wore. And he looked extremely good.

"Yeah, she was." I agreed. "I just wish I hadn't been on the outs with her when she passed."

"Yeah I heard she didn't get along with her daughter. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He was leaning on his arms against the bar now.

"After I graduated high school I wanted to get the hell out of Bon Temps. I'm not a small town girl and I didn't plan on pretending to be." I explained. "So I left and went to college in Texas. I got a job as a writer and I never came back. I haven't seen my mom in seven years. Not even for holidays. I know, I probably sound like the worst daughter in the world but…me and Gianna…we were really different people."

"I understand." He shrugged. "So are you just here to get Gianna's affairs in order?"

"Nope. I'm here to stay." I sighed. "Gianna left me the house and it would just break my heart to sell it. Zephyrs have lived in that house for over a hundred years."

"Then welcome back to Bon Temps." He smiled. "So why did you come looking for me?"

"Well I heard you were looking for a new barmaid." I answered. "I've applied at the Shreveport Times for a writing job but they aren't looking. And I put myself through college as a waitress so I thought that maybe this would be a good job until something opens at the paper."

"Well come on back to my office and you can fill out an application." He led me back to his office. I sat in a chair when he motioned for me to do so.

"So how long have you been in Bon Temps Sam?" I asked as he looked through his desk drawers.

"About six years." He placed a paper in front of me.

"Well I hear you've really taken the bull by the horns." I began filling out the application.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Yep. You own some duplexes in town and you've really made this bar into something worth while." I glanced up at him. "Many have tried and all have failed. Until you that is. I mean, I can't tell you how many people have attempted to make something of this place the entire time I was growing up. Congrats."

"Thanks Zuria." He scratched at his extremely sexy beard for a moment. "So what's your boyfriend think of you moving back here?"

"I actually don't have a boyfriend." I finished the application and slid it back over to him.

"Interesting." He grinned and it took ten years off his face. He looked down at the paper and nodded a little.

"So how old are you Mister Merlotte?" I inquired.

"Twenty-eight." He answered. "And you're twenty-five."

"Yes sir." I felt the corners of my lips tugging upward. "Well I should get going. The funeral may be over but there's still an extraordinary amount of work left to do."

"Alright well I have a few other applications to look over but if I need you, I'll call you." He got up when I did.

"Even if you don't choose me for the job, call me Sam." I fiddled with my gothic cross necklace. "You seem like a nice guy."

"Will do." He grinned again. He led me back to the front.

"See ya Sam." I made sure there was a subtle sway to my hips as I walked out.

**XXX**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. It's short, I know but oh well. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Well review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye Loves!**


	2. Peccato non scritto

Gianna had to have been the biggest packrat I'd ever seen. Going through her bedroom was straight up torture. Her closet had no clothes at all. It was all boxes. The boxes were full of things from her childhood and early on in her adult life. I ended up putting most of it in the attic. I was somewhat of a packrat myself. When it came to her clothes I gave them all to the Salvation Army. Gianna and I had extremely different tastes in fashion. I left all the pictures where they were. It was nice seeing some smiling faces in the room because I most definitely wasn't grinning. It took all day to finish Gianna's bedroom with someone knocking on the door every half hour. My mother had been on every committee imaginable in Bon Temps. It was insane how many little old ladies stopped by to drop off a casserole and give their condolences. Each one also gave me a look I easily recognized. It said 'where were you?'

I did feel guilty. I wouldn't deny that. I hated that I hadn't visited my mother more but I would never regret going to college to make something of myself. Gianna hadn't understood that I needed to get out of Bon Temps. No one understood me here. This was a small minded southern community and there was no changing that.

Around five my cell phone rang. I picked it up off the kitchen counter and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I leaned against the doorway.

"Zuria? Hey it's Sam Merlotte." Sam was actually calling me. I felt my heart flutter and my lips curve upward. Sure, I had only met Sam a few days earlier for about ten minutes but he left quite the impression on a girl. I mean, he was young, financially stable, and from what I'd heard he was a good man. And I couldn't forget that he was incredibly handsome. Somewhat short but still, handsome.

"Hey Sam." I glanced down at my outfit out of sheer habit and vanity. I had thrown on an old faded Kiss t shirt, comfortable jeans, and my Converses. My hair was up in a messy pony tail and my make up wasn't done. I really looked like I'd been cleaning all day. It didn't matter since Sam couldn't see me but I still felt a little uncomfortable even talking to him while looking bad.

"How are you doing?" He was polite. Another plus on his part.

"I'm fine. Just doing some house cleaning. You?" I chewed on my lower lip. It's a bad habit, I know, but habits are hard to break.

"I was looking through all the applications for a new barmaid." He sounded like he was smiling. "And I've made my decision."

"Well either you're calling because I got the job or you're just plain cruel." I felt relieved that I didn't sound too excited. Working at Merlotte's meant a lot of time around Sam. That also meant an income. Sure, I had the insurance money from Gianna's passing but it just felt wrong spending it so the money was in the bank.

"Very perceptive." He commented. "When can you come down to discuss hours?"

"Well it's already eight so not tonight. Is tomorrow morning alright?" I was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me." He had a slight accent. Well who _didn't_ have at least a slight accent around here? I myself had been working since I was a teenager to smother my accent but sometimes it made itself known.

"Alright. I'll be by around eleven." I twirled a loose lock of hair around my pointer finger.

"Ok. Well do you need any help cleaning out that house? I could help haul stuff or whatever you need." He was actually volunteering to spend time with me. No. I told myself firmly. He's volunteering to help out with Gianna's stuff. Big difference. Sam seemed like the kind of guy who would help out a friend or neighbor. That just made him even more attractive.

"Uh…maybe. I'll let you know." I told him that I'd see him the next day before hanging up. My heart was still racing in my chest. "Wow Zuria. You're all nice and spastastic." I muttered to myself before making my way upstairs to my old room. Gianna hadn't touched the room after I left.

My double bed still had the same black comforter and matching pillows. I had taken those off to be washed when I first arrived. The cherry wood headboard and footboard had been covered in dust along with the matching cherry wood dresser, night stands, desk, and trunk that sat in front of the bed. When I left at eighteen I had only taken clothes, money, and a few pictures. I already took down all the posters from the walls and cleaned out the closet. My laptop was sitting on the desk and my clothes were in the dresser and closet. It felt strange to me that Gianna never cleaned out my room. Maybe she hoped I would come back. No…she expected me to come back. And now here I was. Back in Bon Temps to stay.

"Well congratulations Gianna. You got your wish." I heaved a heavy sigh before going into the adjoining bathroom for a shower.

XXX The Next Day XXX

I studied myself in the full length mirror in the bathroom carefully. I was wearing a casual yet cute black corset tank top that showed a bit of cleavage, form fitting jeans, and comfortable black boots. My hair was down and pin straight and my make up was done per usual. All of my accessories were present and I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

It wasn't a long drive to Merlotte's Bar and Grill but it felt like an eternity before I arrived. When I did there weren't many people around. Sam was behind the bar cleaning some shot glasses. Wow. Cliché much? I chuckled to myself before approaching him.

"Hey Mister Boss Man." I saluted playfully.

"Hey." Sam set down the shot glass in his hand and grinned at me. "You ready to talk hours?"

"Ready as I've ever been." I followed him back to his office and sat opposite him. It only took a few minutes to get my schedule in order.

"Alright. So you start tomorrow at 5." Sam leaned back in his chair and placed his boots on the corner of the desk.

"Awesome." I got to my feet. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." His lips tugged upward when I gave him a flirty smile. It was hard to resist the opportunity. I couldn't help but flirt with Sam. He was so perfect.


	3. Qualcosa, Forse

Working in a bar. Sounds easy but it really isn't. And when I say it really isn't I mean working in a bar results in aching feet, dealing with drunk hicks, and having your ass grabbed at least once a night. Of course most of the time it wasn't anything too horrible since Sam was extremely strict about anyone touching the barmaids. I've been working at Merlotte's Bar and Grill for about one month now and I had everything pretty much down. I worked nights and weekends as much as possible but I picked up the occasional day shift.

I wasn't too keen on the uniform at first but after a few _sober_ men told me how good I looked it started to grow on me. Black shorts, a white Merlotte's t shirt, and a pair of Nikes was the warm weather uniform and I suppose it made sense. Girls in skimpy yet not slutty outfits did draw attention to the bar. The tips for wearing said outfit was also a plus.

"Good evening Zuria." A regular, Bill Compton, greeted in his usual cool and calm voice. Bill was apparently the ex of another barmaid, a telepath named Sookie. I knew Sookie but not too well. She and I grew up together. She was a couple years older than me so we didn't talk much in school though. I heard things about her of course. People thought she was crazy but I tended to believe in things like telepaths. I believed vampires existed before they 'came out of the coffin' a few years back.

"Evening Bill." I had my notepad and pen in hand. "What can I get you?"

"One bottle of TrueBlood." He was gazing at me with those deep, mysterious dark eyes.

"Any particular type?" I met his gaze evenly. "We got a fresh shipment just yesterday."

"O Positive." He answered with a wry smirk.

"Coming right up." I went behind the bar and opened the fridge where we kept the synthetic blood and some fruit for some of the drinks. I popped the bottle into the microwave and looked around the bar. It was around nine on a Saturday night so Merlotte's was hosting quite a crowd. I was sharing a shift with Holly and Arlene tonight. I had no problems with Holly the Wiccan. Arlene the Fellowship of the Sun worshiper was going to be getting the beat down soon though. I hated the Fellowship and everyone who had anything to do with them.

"Shaking that bottle a bit hard don't you think?" Sam's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked down and cursed. I was thinking so deeply that I shook the bottle of blood so vigorously that now I had red liquid dripping down my hand.

"Sorry Sam." I tossed the bottle in the garbage before popping another into the microwave.

"Don't worry about it." He handed me a rag with a smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks." I wiped every trace of red from my hands before taking the fresh bottle out of the microwave and shaking it gently.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" He was mixing a gin and tonic.

"This and that." I shrugged and placed the bottle on a tray. He nodded in understanding before I walked away to Bill's table. "Here you go. Sorry about the wait."

"It's quite alright." Bill placed a few bills on the table before taking a sip of the synthetic blood. I noticed his fangs had slid out and were indenting his lower lip slightly. He noticed my gaze and smirked again.

"Charming, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the money. "I'll be back to check on you."

"I'm looking forward to it." His voice was even smoother than before. I put my tip in my pocket and took the money for the blood to Sam.

"I think I just got hit on by a vampire." My brows were furrowed. Everyone in my section was content so I didn't have to do anything for at least a few minutes.

"Oh yeah?" Sam was pouring whiskey into some shot glasses.

"Yeah. It was…weird. You'd think something like that would be hott but it just didn't really flick my Bic ya know?" I vaguely noticed Andy Bellefleur and his wife Halleigh walk into the bar. They sat in Holly's section so I didn't have to take care of them.

"Maybe you're just not into the undead." Sam glanced up at me. "Perhaps you even kinda like men with a pulse. Hm. Go figure."

"Screw you." I grinned when he muttered something that sounded peculiarly like, 'Well at least my heart's beating.' "You're a jerk, ya know that?" It was hard to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Yes and I believe your break is over." He nodded toward my section of tables. "Back to work."

"Yes sir Mister Boss Man." I went to wait on a middle-aged couple from Shreveport. My mind was half on working and half on the man I worked for. Sam and I were friends. Though of course I wanted more than that. He was incredible and I would probably never think otherwise. Maybe it was just my imagination, actually it most likely was, but Sam seemed to get angrier when some drunk would try to cop a feel of me than the other barmaids. He still got pretty mad when any of his employees were treated with anything other than respect but still. He got furious when someone would touch me in areas that they really shouldn't be touching. But once again, it was probably just my imagination.

One o'clock couldn't come around faster. After every last drunk was gone I went into the back with Arlene and Holly to take off our aprons and fix our hair and make up. The cook, a guy in his late thirties named Jeff, left as soon as he was able. I was about to walk out of the backroom when I heard Arlene muttering something that sounded suspiciously like my name. I walked out and pressed my back against the wall next to the doorway, straining my ears to hear the conversation.

"She's just so annoying." Arlene was bitching. "I mean, you know why she gets the most tips right?" She sighed when Holly remained silent. "She sleeps with everybody. I mean, really. And to top it off she's a fangbanger. Did you see the way Bill Compton was looking at her? They've probably already done it."

"You wanna say that to my face?" I was now standing in the doorway with my arms folded under my breasts. Arlene looked at me, seemingly startled that her lame ass gossip was overhead by the subject. Holly just continued applying eyeliner. "You want to call me a slut and fangbanger Arlene? Go for it. But at least have the balls to say it to my face."

"Whatever Zuria." Arlene went back to primping her hair.

"Coward." I turned and went into Sam's office to grab my purse out of his desk.

"Who's a coward?" Sam asked. He was sitting at his desk looking at some papers.

"No one." I knelt down and opened a drawer. Once I retrieved my purse I straightened up again. "I'll see you Monday Sam." I tousled his strawberry blonde hair when he mumbled a goodbye. The corners of his lips twitched upward. I walked out of his office to the backdoor.

**XXX ****One Week Later** **XXX**

Seven o'clock on a Saturday night at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and hardly anyone was present. I was sharing a shift with Sookie and Holly tonight and all three of us were bored out of our minds. For some reason tonight was a dull, dull night. Sam was wiping off the bar, Jeff was cleaning up, the busboy, a seventeen year old named Josh was texting in the corner, Sookie was sweeping the floor, and Holly and I were playing cards.

"Ok seriously is there a convention going on that I wasn't informed of?" Sam asked around seven thirty.

"If there is then apparently we're all the social rejects of Bon Temps." Holly said as she picked up a card from the deck.

"And here I thought I was a social butterfly." I sighed when Holly laid down her cards. Full house. "Damn. You win again."

"Awesome." She grinned and put the cards away.

"So Sam." I hopped up on the bar. "Since there's absolutely no one around, do you think maybe we could close up?"

"Why? You got somewhere else you wanna be?" He crossed his arms over his flannel clad chest.

"I was thinking about heading over to Shreveport. Maybe check out that vamp bar. Fangtasia or whatever." I shrugged. "You wanna come?"

"No. And if you were smart you'd steer clear of that place too." He was looking at Sookie as he said this. Something else I'd noticed and despised. Sam was in love with Sookie. Why? Not a clue. I mean…she was pretty. She was quirky and I guess some guys liked that. And she was nice. But…she had a boyfriend didn't she? Some guy named Quinn? Yeah. She's mentioned him before. And I'd seen him picking her up from work sometimes. So why was Sam still over the moon about her? What did she have that I didn't? Maybe Sam was into the blonde haired, blue eyed, busty, homemaker type. If so, I was screwed.

**XXX**

**Ok chapter three is complete darlings. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was dealing with school, friends, family, and boyfriend issues. *Sigh* lol Well review and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you like it, tell me so. If you don't, tell me why. If I didn't do very well on it then some constructive criticism would be much appreciated. **

**Bye Loves!**


	4. Amare o la Perdita

Sam was mean. Straight up cruel. He wouldn't let anybody leave early. So we were all still sitting around being bored. Well except Josh who got to leave around nine because he was a minor. Damn kids and their laws to keep them from actually working. Jeff was getting ready to leave now that it was nine thirty and no one would be coming in to eat. Holly was on the phone in the backroom and Sookie was talking to Sam behind the bar in hushed tones so no one could hear. I was laying back on the far end of the bar, staring up at the ceiling.

Everyone looked up when the door opened. A tall, broad man walked in. He had pitch black hair that was thick and curly, green eyes, and was handsome. He was wearing a t shirt, jeans, and boots any southern man wore. I had never seen him in town so I figured he was either from Shreveport or just passing through. I noticed Sookie look up and walk out from behind the bar. When he didn't pay her any mind and sat down in my section she looked deflated but quickly slapped on her very disturbing and very nightmare provoking smile. I hopped off the bar and walked over to him, pulling out my notepad and pen on the way.

"Good evening." I greeted politely. "What can I get you?"

"Evening to you too." He had a rough voice that was oddly nice. "I'll just take a Bud please."

"Coming right up." I smiled and went to the bar. After placing the order with Sam I turned to Sookie who was sitting on a bar stool. "Who's the guy?" I asked curiously.

"Alcide Herveaux." She answered with the creepy smile spread across her face.

"Herveaux?" My brows knitted together. "That sounds familiar."

"He owns a surveying company." Sookie explained.

"Oh that's right. I knew his name sounded familiar." I took the glass Sam set down and placed it on my tray. "Thanks Sook." I offered a small smile before carrying the tray over to Alcide. "Here you are."

"Thanks." He laid a couple bills on the table and picked up the glass.

"No problem. If you need anything, just holler." I stifled a cringe. My stupid accent was making itself more pronounced every day. I placed my nice sized tip in my pocket before taking Sam the money for the beer. "Hey Sam?"

"Hm?" He turned back to me from the cash register.

"Do you think I could swap shifts for Monday? I really wanna go check out that vamp bar." I bit my lip. "I'll work the day shift and then both shifts Tuesday."

"You sure you wanna come into work at nine in the morning after partying with the vamps all night?" He seemed mad again. I noticed that Sam wasn't exactly a fan of vampires but he didn't quite discriminate against them.

"Please Sam?" I gave him my most pleading and innocent look. "I'll love you forever." And he had no idea how true that was. *Pitiful Sigh*

"Zuria would it really kill you to stay the hell away from that place?" He asked in a low voice so that only I could hear. "Because I promise you, it will probably kill you to actually go."

"You're being a bigot Sam." I informed him. "Vampires are really not as horrible as some people think."

"And how much experience do you have with vampires Zuria?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not much, I admit it. But I have an open mind." I vaguely noticed Sookie scoff but didn't pay her any mind.

"Look I'm just trying to be a friend." Sam was getting frustrated. That much was obvious. "But fine. I'm your boss which means I can't tell you what to do on your own time. But that doesn't mean I have to trade your shifts."

"Sam!" My jaw dropped in an unflattering way when he turned away from me to mess with the cash register. I gritted my teeth and glared at his back. I turned around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I came face to face with Alcide Herveaux. Well not really face to face since he was a good half foot taller than me. "Did you need something?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Zuria Zephyr." I answered. "Nice to meet you." I shook his offered hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." He was studying my face thoroughly. "I'm Alcide Herveaux."

"I know." I pulled my hand away from him and moved my pony tail so it was hanging over my left shoulder. "Sorry about your dad. I heard he passed awhile back."

"Thanks." Alcide's emerald green eyes were distant for a moment but he snapped back to attention quickly. "I heard about your mom. I did some work for her a couple years ago. Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." I folded my arms under my breasts. "Was uh…was there anything else you needed?"

"I suppose not." He shrugged a little stiffly. "If you ever need anything, just look me up. I'd be glad to help out with whatever you need."

"I really appreciate that." I smiled up at him. "I'll call you sometime."

"I'm lookin forward to it." He returned my smile before walking out. I was still smiling when I sat on a barstool and closed my eyes. I couldn't help my heart from pounding so hard it was ready to burst out of my chest onto the hardwood floor. I wasn't completely sure whether Alcide was just trying to be nice or what but it really made my day.

**XXX ****The Next Day**** XXX**

Sunday was the most boring of the days that ended in 'y.' The bar was closed so that meant no work. And that was what filled most of my time. I didn't really have any friends in Bon Temps so I usually just hung out at home cleaning. The house was clean so I was bored out of my mind. I was surfing the internet on my laptop around six when the doorbell rang. I set my laptop on the coffee table before getting off the couch to go to the door.

I glanced at myself in one of the many mirrors Gianna kept around the house. I was clad in a pair of short Daisy Duke denim shorts, a black camisole, and no shoes. My nails were freshly painted a dark purple color and my hair was up in a fanned out bun. My make up was still done for the sheer hell of it. Only my earrings and choker were present today.

"Sam?" My brows furrowed when I answered the door to see my boss standing on the porch. He was wearing one of his usual button up flannel shirts, jeans, and boots.

"Hey Zuria." He was rubbing the back of his neck like men usually do when they're nervous about something.

"What's up?" I motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him.

"I was out at Sookie's so I decided to drop by." He followed me into the living room. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all." I shrugged and sat on the couch. When he stayed standing I grinned a bit in amusement. "You can sit down ya know." He sat down beside me stiffly. I noticed him wince when he leaned back. "Are you alright Sam?"

"Yeah." He was lying.

"Sit up." I ordered. When he didn't move I raised a brow in a challenging way. He heaved a heavy sigh and obeyed. I pulled his shirt up and gasped. His back had scratches all over. "Oh my God Sam. What happened?"

"Nothing. I tripped in the parking lot of the bar. Gravel does a hell of a job on a guy's back." He was still lying. It was easy to tell because not only was that a sorry ass excuse but he wouldn't look me in the eye. He caught my wrists when I began unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get a better look at those scratches." I got to my feet. "Come on. I'll get that cleaned up before you get infected." He was muttering something incoherently the entire way to the bathroom upstairs. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out some disinfectant spray, gauze pads, and medical tape. "I can't clean the wounds with your shirt in the way."

"Right." He reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. For a moment I couldn't move. He was even more gorgeous topless. I blinked a few times and shook my head of any…mature thoughts.

"Uh…turn around." I flinched when I saw the scratches marring his skin. "This is going to sting." I warned before spraying his back with the disinfectant. He hissed through his teeth. "Sorry." I mumbled and began taping the gauze pads. "Sam…" I put the supplies away before turning back to him. He was picking his shirt up. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"I already did." He winced when he tried pulling his shirt on.

"Here. Let me help." I went behind him to assist. I couldn't help but notice how tense his shoulders were. "Were you out running last night?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" His voice sounded strained now.

"Did you get hurt out in the woods last night?" I stepped in front of him. He turned his head to the side, his eyes glaring at the floor and his lips pursed. "Sam?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He strode out of the bathroom. I caught his shoulder at the top of the stairs. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I know that you're a shifter. And I know you know I know." I said in a gentle voice.

"And I know you're a shifter too." His voice was low and fierce. "Why the hell does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't." I released him and let my arm fall to my side limply. I felt like he'd socked me in the stomach. I'd known Sam was a shifter from the moment I stepped foot in the bar. And I knew he'd known I was too. It would've been even more obvious since he'd known Gianna who was of course a shifter also.

"I'm sorry." Sam turned around slowly to face me. "I didn't mean to be…well…I'm just sorry."

"It's fine." I assured and even offered a small smile. It must have looked a little sad because Sam looked guilty. "I have a headache so…if there wasn't anything else you needed…"

"Oh. Uh. Sure. Yeah I'll just get going." He reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before going downstairs to let himself out. When I heard the door close I went to my bedroom and laid down. That man was infuriating and complicated beyond belief. And yet I was undeniably attracted to him. I rolled over onto my belly and groaned into my pillow.

**XXX **

**And the plot thickens! TWICE! HA! I dunno why but I just had to add Alcide. And then for some wacked out reason I made Zuria a shifter. I know she was supposed to go to Fangtasia but I just watched the season premiere of True Blood last night and I just can't really give Eric an appearance until he does something more sexy and less gross. And what the hell was with the Bill and Sookie lovey dovey scene?! Not only did Bill's little speech make me roll my eyes but how nasty was it when he kissed her with blood all through his mouth? Ick. **

**As you've probably noticed, I'm basing this story more on the books than the show so if you haven't read the books you're probably very confused. If you have, then awesome! I haven't read the latest book because I'm waiting for it to come out in paperback. It would mess up my collection to have one huge hardback with my little paperbacks. Lol. **

**Something I forgot to mention in my last author's note: Sookie is definitely dating Quinn. Not only because Quinn rocks but I hated when Sookie dumped him for some stupid reason. **

**Ok that's all for now. Don't forget to review!**

**Bye Loves!**


	5. Il sangue è la Lussuria

Fangtasia was exactly what I'd expected it to be. Everything was black, red, and gray. Vampires were stationed all around the room. And fangbangers were chomping at the bit for a chance to go home with one of the nonliving. My common sense told me to high tail it out of there. My natural curiosity was saying something completely different. As usual, curiosity won. I walked over to the bar and perched on a stool.

I was clad in a black corset top with split angel fairy sleeves and satin ribbon laces up the front, a dark denim skirt that reached just below the tops of my thighs, and 5 inch black strappy stilettos. My hair was down and pin straight. My make up was done to perfection and all my accessories were present.

"What can I get you?" An extremely scary looking vampire behind the bar asked. I couldn't help but notice that his fangs were fully extended.

"Gin martini with a twist." It took more effort than I was proud of to keep my voice even. He offered a fierce grin that chilled me to the bone. I kept my face completely devoid of emotion though. When he set the glass on the bar I laid down my money and turned around to scan the club. I was being studied carefully by several vampires. They all knew I was a shifter in a vamp bar. They knew and they were sizing me up to see if I was a threat or not. Hopefully they didn't think I was. I prayed that I could be if necessary though.

"Hello." A voice said to my left. I turned and came face to face with a gorgeous blonde woman. She was clad in a flowing black dress and knee high black boots. She was terrifyingly beautiful.

"Hello." I sipped my martini.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before." She commented casually.

"This is my first time at Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." I smirked a little as I read this off a passing fangbanger's t shirt. The small middle-aged man was following a beautiful woman like a puppy.

"My name is Pam." The woman beside me introduced in a voice that was smooth as silk.

"Zuria." I gazed at her evenly.

"We don't get much of your kind in here." She raised a brow delicately. "Is there a reason you're visiting?"

"I'm just here to meet and greet the vamps and vamp lovers of Shreveport." I answered honestly. "I've heard good things and decided to check it out myself."

"Well for someone of your…race there must be a specific reason." Pam pushed.

"Pam I think it's time we stop interrogating our guests." A man behind Pam advised. I looked up at him and felt my lips part. There was a tall, blonde, and muscular man standing there. He was absolutely gorgeous. His washed out blue orbs were on me and I felt a warm feeling growing in my lower pelvis. I felt my cheeks heat and averted my gaze as quickly as possible.

"If you say so." Pam flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder before walking away. I glanced up at the tall man and saw him staring at me.

"Zuria is a very lovely name." He placed his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him. "It matches your very lovely face."

"Thank you." I gazed into his faded blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Eric." He answered. "Eric Northman. I own this bar."

"Very nice to meet you." I felt my lips part when his fangs slid out a little.

"_Very_ nice to meet you as well." The corners of his lips curved upward.

"Apparently." I pulled away from him as carefully and un-insultingly as possible.

"I hate to be pushy but I can't help but be curious." His eyes bore down into mine. "Why is someone of your…type here in my bar this evening?"

"I was curious about coming to a vamp bar." I answered quietly.

"You're not simply a shifting fangbanger?" His lips curved upward when I scoffed.

"Hardly." I muttered with an eye roll. "Not that I have anything against vampires." I amended a tad too quickly. "If I did then I obviously wouldn't be here. That would be suicide."

"This is true." Eric was stifling a chuckle. I brought my martini glass to my lips to keep from saying something extremely stupid. "You know, I've never met a shifter who didn't curl their lip at me in disgust." He caught my hand in his when I set down my glass. I gazed directly into his eyes which was probably not a smart move but I did it anyway. "You are as warm as they say." He murmured in a distant voice.

"I think I should be going. I have work tomorrow." I slipped out of his grasp and began walking to the door. My heart was thumping against my chest so hard I thought it was gonna burst out onto the floor. I bet everyone in here would _love_ that. The vamps would all get a meal and the fangbangers would have a nice show. I thought about it for a second. Ick. I had some serious issues.

"Leaving so soon?" Pam was suddenly in front of me. I gasped and forced myself not to take a step back.

"Yes." I answered after regaining my composure. Vampire speed was some scary shit. "I have a long day tomorrow and it's getting late."

"Awe." She feigned disappointed. "That's so sad."

"Yes it is actually." Eric was directly behind me. His voice was just above my head. God he was tall. I felt the blood draining from my face as I stood there, stuck between two powerful vampires that could kill me easily. When Pam placed her fingertips on my cheek I felt a growl growing in my chest but stifled it quickly.

"I think this one might bite." Pam smiled playfully.

"Face me." Eric commanded in a low voice. I turned slowly and looked up into his light blue eyes. "Are you returning soon?"

"I don't think I can." I said in a quiet even voice. "I have work." My lips parted and my eyes widened fractionally when I gazed deeply into his eyes.

"You _will_ return." He informed me. "You will come back within the week."

"I'll come back." I nodded and blinked hard when my vision started blurring.

"Good. You may go." He was smirking when I blinked my vision back to normal. I stared at him for a long moment before turning and striding out of the building. That had been one of the most terrifying moments of my life. But…it'd also been exhilarating. I'd have to ask Sam for a night off sometime this week. Eric Northman, though he glamoured me, was pretty interesting. He was gorgeous too and that never hurt. I was smirking as I climbed into my car. For some reason, as I pulled out of the parking lot Sam's face popped into my mind. I shook my head of him and began driving. Why should I be concerned about Sam? He was hopelessly in love with Sookie. I wouldn't pine for a man who didn't give a damn about me. I had more pride than that.

**Ok short chapter for my comeback but oh well. I'll start updating again because I finally have full access to the Internet again. Yay. Lol. Ok so you're gonna have to work with me if you've read all the books. I haven't gotten to read past From Dead to Worse. I know, I'm sad. Lol but I will be reading the rest of the books as soon as they come out in paperback. Alright well that's it for now.**

**Bye, Loves.**


	6. Mio Vero Stesso

The full moon. My favorite time of the month. The only time that I get to truly just be myself. I get to shed my human skin and roam in my fur. There was nothing in the world that I craved as much as the change. I mean sure, sometimes I changed during other times of the month but the full moon was when I felt completely and utterly in touch with my inner animal.

I was still stuck working till seven though. All day I continually bit my lip, jiggled my leg when I sat, and talked fast. I noticed Sam was itching to get outside too and that just made it worse. During the full moon Sam steered clear of me. I'd be running through the woods and if I saw him, he'd turn and high tail it in the opposite direction. Asshole.

"Zuria?" Sookie's voice cut through my reverie. I blinked a few times and turned to look at her. She had her hands on her hips and her brows were raised.

"Yeah?" I furrowed my brows when she gave me a dirty look.

"I get that you wanna leave asap to run and frolic or whatever but until seven, you still have a job to do." She pointed at a couple tables in my section. And with that she walked away to tend to her own tables. Someone was on their period. Geez.

"Hey Hoyt." I greeted the familiar face. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm pretty good." He smiled that always polite and innocent smile. "And yourself?"

"I'm ok." I took out my notepad and pen. "What can I get you?"

"Just a beer." He answered.

"Comin right up sweet cheeks." I offered a smile before taking the order to Sam. It didn't take long to get my tables all straightened out. As soon as seven came I was in the back whipping off my apron and grabbing my purse. The ride to my house felt like it took three times as long as usual. When I finally did arrive I went inside and began peeling off my clothes. As soon as I was completely devoid of clothing I raced out the back door.

The evening air felt good as it whooshed through my fur. I was a full blooded shifter so I could shift into any animal I wanted. My chosen animal was a black panther. I'd tried other animals of course but I felt most comfortable as a panther. I was swift, graceful, and beautiful.

As I ran through the woods I felt completely free. Like nothing could stop me. The trees flew past me in blurs of movement. Unlike when I was human I didn't trip or stumble on roots or fallen branches. I hardly made a sound.

It wasn't until the moon was directly above in the sky that I climbed a tree to observe the woods around me. I was laying on a branch with my tail swishing behind when I heard someone approaching. My ears perked up and I looked in the direction of the snapping twigs and rustling leaves. A collie walked through the bushes and I recognized him instantly as Sam.

I leaped from the tree and landed directly in front of him. He nearly jumped a mile. We were covered by a canopy of trees so I shifted back to human form.

"Good evening Sam." I smirked down at him. He became a man and looked me head to toe. "See something ya like?" I teased.

"What are you doing out here? You never come this far out." Now he was looking everywhere but at me.

"It's free territory." I shrugged my bare shoulders. When you're a shifter, modesty is something you surrender at a young age.

"No it's not and you know it." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Your mother and I had an arrangement. I have my piece of land and she had hers."

"Hers included nothing. She was older and didn't go anywhere. I need room to run Sam." I placed my hands on my hips. "And it's not like I'm hurting anything."

"You're still in my territory." He looked ready to growl.

"I don't give a damn." I informed him. "You can't make me stay within ten acres of my house. That's no land at all. I don't see a problem with simply sharing. I'll still stay far away from you if that's what you want."

"Fine." He spat and turned around.

"You're a stubborn jackass, ya know that?" I heard my accent really coming out now. That only happened when I was so mad that I didn't care if I hid it or not. "I'm not some male pushing you out. I just want to run Sam." He didn't turn around but I did notice his shoulders stiffen more than they were. "Why do you hate me all of a sudden? When I first moved to town you were nice as can be. But the moment that I mentioned our shifting you started giving me the cold shoulder. I want to know why. Are you ashamed?"

"No." He said in a low voice that I wouldn't have heard if I didn't have such acute hearing.

"Then what is it?" I demanded. He didn't answer. He shifted into a collie and took off. "Asshole!" I called after him. My heart was racing with frustration. I shifted and bolted in the opposite direction. Why did he have to be like that?! I never did anything to him! I ran off my anger before returning to my big, empty house. Depressing. I was a twenty three year old living in my deceased parents' home. I didn't have a husband or boyfriend. I was alone. That thought stuck with me until I fell asleep and then haunted my nightmares.

XXX

Life lesson learned: No matter how many times you enter a vampire bar your heart still races out of control. Your palms still sweat and your mouth goes dry.

Another life lesson learned: No matter how many times you see Eric Northman, his presence is still terrifying and yet you can't tear your gaze away.

"You returned." He stated.

"You told me to." I reminded. I was standing at the bar. He was directly in front of me, shielding me from the rest of the room. "You even glamoured me to be sure I came back. I bet you don't do that with your other clientele."

"I don't need to." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "They all come back willingly. I wasn't sure if you would."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?" I raised a brow at him.

"I just had a feeling." He answered.

"You didn't need to glamour me." I pryed my eyes from his face and turned to the bartender. "Gin martini with a twist."

"And why didn't I?" Eric's lips were at my ear again. Why did he feel the need to torture me? Ugh!

"I would've come back." I picked up my glass and turned to find him barely an inch from my face. "I find you intriguing Mr. Northman."

"Oh?" He smirked, fangs and all. I nodded and sipped my martini. "You are not like other shifters I've met. None of them were willing to get close to vampires."

"Who said I was getting close?" I couldn't look him in the eye when I asked that. He and I both knew I was attracted to him to a frightening degree.

"Your lust is undeniable." He murmured.

"So is yours." I retorted in a silky smooth voice.

"I've never been intimate with a shifter." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't sleep with strangers." I set my glass down and stepped away from him. He stopped me in my tracks by grasping my wrist. I didn't turn to face him though.

"I would hardly say I'm a stranger." He brushed my hair from my neck and leaned down to press his lips to my nape. A shiver ran down my spine. "Invite me back to your place." That was the most tempting offer I'd ever heard before in my entire life. But something just didn't feel right.

"I shouldn't." I cringed when my voice came out shaky.

"But you want to." He was grinning. I could just tell.

"I have to go." I pulled away from him and booked it out of there. I climbed into my car and shakily shoved my key into the ignition. _Holy shit! _I drove home feeling shaky beyond belief.


	7. Amare o la Lussuria

It was a slow night at the bar. The only person in my section was some random drunk from Shreveport. The Full Moon had left me and Sam acting pissier towards each other than before and people had definitely noticed. I knew they all wanted to know why we wouldn't look at each and when we did look it was nothing but glares. But I refused to tell the rednecks. It was none of their damn business.

It was nearly one and I was dead on my feet. My hair was falling out of its pony tail, my make up was probably shot all to hell, and my hoops felt like they weighed about a thousand pounds in my ear lobes. But then I felt all of my nerve endings come alive when someone entered the bar. My breath caught in my throat and I nearly dropped the black tray in my hands.

Why? Why me? Why him? Why now? What the hell had I ever done to deserve this? What did I do that would make Eric freaking Northman come into Merlotte's? I didn't think he was really _that_interested in bedding me. I thought it was just a tease fest when I went to Fangtasia. Obviously _not_ since he was smirking at me.

"Relax. You look paler than me." He murmured in my ear as he passed me. He sat at a table in my section. I noticed Holly give me a raised brow look before turning back to the drunk she was trying to get outside.

"What can I get you?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking and was pretty sure I succeeded.

"I'd like you served on silver platter. Rare." He smirked that smirk and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Cute Eric." I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you want a True Blood?"

"Sure." He shrugged his broad shoulders. I turned and strode to the bar, putting a little sway in my hips as I went. What can I say? Eric was a very good-looking man and my only companionship lately needed a few AA's. I was guessing all Eric would need was a sip of blood and he was good to go. Oh God. Could my thoughts be any sicker? I sighed as I placed a bottle of True Blood in the microwave.

"What is that vamp doin in here?" Sam muttered in an annoyed tone. Hm. And here I thought I was the only one who could piss him off. Apparently not only did other shifters agitate him, but vampires made his blood simply boil. See, now if I were a mean person I could use that. But I'm not. But then again…Sam was an asshole. I might end up getting myself fired but I'm pretty sure it would be totally worth it.

"He's here to see me." I tried to hide my smirk when Sam's head snapped towards me. Ouch. He probably just came himself whiplash. Ha ha.

"You're dating a vamp?" He ground the words out through his teeth.

"I don't believe that's any business of my employer." I took the True Blood and a napkin to Eric's table.

"Using me are you?" Eric raised a blonde brow at me.

"Does that make you mad?" I bit my lip a little. The last thing I wanted was to piss off a vampire. Though he was on my turf and could therefore not do a damn thing to me…hell he probably still would. It wasn't like I had any family to avenge me. And knowing how ancient vamps were, he most likely knew that.

"Not in the least bit." He took a long sip of True Blood. When he grinned at me again there were two long ass canines peeking out at me.

"Do you always whip out your fangs for strangers?" I inquired. I was surprised I was so calm and collected. Usually he turned me into mush. Maybe it was the fatigue making me feel mellowed out.

"I still don't know why you consider us to be strangers. This is our third meeting." He reminded.

"I don't know anything about you." I folded my arms beneath my breasts. When his light blue eyes landed on said breasts and didn't move for a good minute or two I began feeling a tad uncomfortable. I mean yeah, I was a barmaid so I was used to guys ogling my boobs but…this was different. It felt more like he was looking at a buffet than a woman.

"Would you like to get to know me?" He got to his feet so he was towering over me.

"Maybe." I felt my lips part when he moved so our faces weren't even an inch apart from each other.

"I'll be at your home when you get off work." He reached up and with his large pale hand he pushed some hair behind my ear. This simple action sent shivers down my spine. And with that he was gone. I laid a hand on the table he'd been occupying just moments before to anchor myself. My heart was racing and my breathing was coming out uneven.

"Of all the vampires in the world to be messing around with, you choose the head honcho of this parish?" Sam was nearly glaring at me when I took the barely touched True Blood behind the bar. "Are you insane?"

"Why does it matter to you Sam? It's my life." I began untying my apron strings.

"I suppose it doesn't matter to me." His voice sounded gruff as he followed me back to his office. I got my purse out of the bottom drawer. "Go and have sex with the vampire. See if I care."

"Sam Merlotte what the hell did I do to you?" I finally demanded. "You have been such a jackass to me for absolutely no damn reason. Now tell me why!"

"Get out of here Zuria. Your vamp is waiting." He flopped down in his chair and for the first time since I'd met him, he looked defeated.

"Sam…" I took a step closer to him.

"Go." He said in a cold, hard voice that made me shiver again. Only this time it was for completely different reasons.

"Fine. But when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." I quietly made my way out of the bar and to my car. I drove home slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. I needed to know what was wrong with him. There was a reason he was being so bitter and I was determined to figure it out. When I reached my house I was so deep in thought that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Eric standing on my porch. I'd forgotten about him.

"I like your house." He complimented as I unlocked the door. I stepped inside and when he hesitated I furrowed my brows at him. "You need to invite me in."

"Oh. Right." I felt my cheeks flushing. Duh. How dumb am I? "Come on in."

"Thank you." He followed me inside and to the living room where I dumped my purse and pulled my hair band out so my hair cascaded down in black waves. "Your hair looks nice when it's natural."

"Thanks." I turned to face him and found that he was extremely close again. I found it was hard to breathe when he was this close. I tried to swallow but found my mouth was dry.

"You have very unique eyes." He gazed directly into them. My eyes were a green/hazel color. They shifted from green to brown and sometimes mixed and I had to admit, they were pretty cool. I always got comments on them.

"So I've been told." I shrugged. When he placed a hand on my waist I licked my lips expectantly. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. Nerve endings went off throughout my whole body. I instantly responded to the kiss, my body molding to his. My hands clasped behind his neck as his arms went around my waist. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I granted him access. A startled squeak escaped my lips when he lifted me up on his hips at vampire speed.

"Did I startle you?" He chuckled.

"Not at all." I brought his lips back to mine. I felt his arousal pressing against me and that just made me wrap my legs tighter around him. He pressed my back against the nearest wall and moved his lips to my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as he suckled the sensitive skin of my neck. I was biting my lip as he continued his attentions.

That had to be one of the best nights of my life. No doubt. I didn't know vampires had such incredible stamina. I also didn't think Eric would be _that_ gifted in the pants area. But he was and he'd made it a night that I would never forget.

XXX

It was a fairly slow night at the bar tonight. It'd been a week since Eric had first been to my house and he'd been there every night since. It was about midnight when Eric came strolling in. He was picking me up from work. I noticed Sam narrow his eyes at Eric before returning to wiping down the bar.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He kissed my lips gently before taking a seat in my section. "Do you want a True Blood while you wait?"

"I plan on feeding later." He smirked at me with his fangs peeking out. I rolled my eyes and went to the bar.

"So are two official?" Sookie raised a brow at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. Actually, there hasn't been much talking at all." She and I both grinned.

"Shouldn't you two be working? I think that's what I pay you to do." Sam glared at us both.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased. He just stared hard at me for a long moment. When he finally looked away I glanced at Sookie. She was looking at Sam with a look of sheer disbelief. "What?"

"Nothin." Sookie said a little too quickly. She scurried away to take care of someone in her section. I went to serve Hoyt Fortenberry and Jason Stackhouse another pitcher of beer.

"Thanks honey." Jason winked at me.

"No problem sweetcheeks." I smiled at him. I felt Eric pinch my ass when I walked past him but when I looked at him he looked completely innocent. I couldn't help smirking as I took Hoyt and Jason's money to Sam. He looked so pissed off that it instantly wiped the smirk from my face. "Sam?"

"What?" He snapped. I recoiled so fast I didn't even blink.

"Here." I dumped the money on the bar before going back to where Eric was sitting. "Fucking asshole."

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Eric gave me a dazzling smile with full fangage.

"No. Sam's a good guy; I just think he's PMSing lately or something." I sighed. After work Eric and I went back to my house and fell into bed.

XXX

It was the full moon again thank God. I needed to run. I needed to feel the wind rushing through my fur. I was running aimlessly when I ran into Sam again. Well that was a good way to ruin a good run. I didn't stick around to be insulted though. I turned and high tailed it out of there. I didn't expect him to follow me though. He caught up to me fairly easy and stood in front of me in the form of a collie. He shifted into a man and I followed suit and became a woman.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

"Hey." I kept my eyes on a tree to his left.

"Do you…I mean…would you like to…run with me?" He was rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I thought you hated me." I still wouldn't look at him.

"I don't hate you. I just…I have territory issues. I'm used to being out here alone." He shrugged his naked shoulders.

"That can't be the only reason Sam." I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. You really want the reason I've been such a dickhead to you?" He waited for me to nod before continuing. "All the girls I've been interested in lately have just come back to bite me on the ass. There. Happy?"

"Literally or just figuratively?" I giggled when he gave me a narrowed eye look. "Sorry but I don't know how kinky you are."

"Zuria…" He rubbed his eyes in a tired kind of way. "I'm trying to tell you that I like you!"

"And you think I'll break your heart." I nodded in understanding.

"Exactly." Now _he_ was the one who wouldn't look _me_in the eye. "I've been charring my ass on Sookie's back burner for quite some time and I'm sick of it. And I don't want to get involved with some girl who'll screw me over."

"So that's why you've been pushing me away." I flipped my hair behind my shoulders. I noticed him glance at my breasts and then blush and stare at the ground. "I like you Sam. I have since the first day we met." I grinned when his head snapped up.

"Really?" His lips were curving up at the corners. I nodded.

"Come on. Let's run." I shifted into a husky and took off. It was only a second before a collie was right beside me. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I ran with Sam all night. We romped and played and just had fun. It was the best full moon I'd ever had.


	8. Perché lui Perché lei Perché me

If anyone has any tips on how to balance a shifter and a vampire, please for the love of God, HELP ME! I swear it's impossible. Whenever I worked and Eric came into the bar Sam got beyond pissy. Whenever I would run with Sam, Eric would smell him on me and get even angrier. I didn't know what to do. Neither of them was my boyfriend so technically they had no reason to get so upset. But their testosterone wouldn't listen to reason. So I suppose I had to choose. But…in a way I didn't want to. I liked having both men. Eric warmed my bed and Sam ran with me during the full moon and liked to talk. So which would I give up? The one who satisfied my womanly needs? Or the one that actually listened as I talked? It was a decision that I never wanted to make. But if I wanted to move on to the next phase of my life, then I suppose I need to. Damn.

I walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill feeling pretty conflicted. I was so deep in thought that I nearly ran smack into Sookie. She barely kept her tray balanced.

"Oh Sook I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just can't focus lately. I'm real sorry."

"It's fine." She assured before taking a couple their dinner. I went behind the bar to tie on my apron and get my tray and notepad.

"Evening Zuria." Sam smiled a small smile at me.

"Hey." I leaned my hip against the bar. "Um…do you…do you think…"

"I've never seen you so flustered. It's kinda cute." He chuckled.

"Well gee thanks." I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you think you'd wanna come back to my place after work tonight?" I asked in a rush. It would probably be a miracle if he understood a word I'd said but I was really hoping I wouldn't have to repeat that.

"Oh." He seemed caught off guard. "Uh…your vamp won't be there?"

"No." I answered.

"Sure." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be there."

"Ok." I pushed some hair behind my ear before going to take care of my tables. It felt like my shift took for_ever_. Finally it was one and we were bustling all the leftover drunks out and closing up. I was soon home and Sam was right behind me. Geez I felt like a teenager again, sneaking a boy into the house when my mother was at work or something. Ugh. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was a grown woman who was allowed to have men over.

"So…um…" I tossed my keys on the counter.

"Why is this weird?" He chuckled. "We're adults who are attracted to each other. We've already seen each other naked. So what's the problem with us tonight?"

"I think it's because we're actually doing something about the attraction." I grinned and laid a hand on his chest. He matched my grin and leaned down to cover my lips with his. My body reacted almost instantly. It wasn't long before we were stumbling into the living room. I figured the stairs would be way too dangerous. I tripped and we landed on the couch. "We're so uncoordinated." I giggled and situated myself. He just grinned again and covered my body with his. I parted my lips and he eagerly deepened the kiss. When I sucked his tongue he groaned and pressed even closer to me. I sat up abruptly when Sam was no longer on top of me.

"What the fuck?" Sam was looking Eric in disbelief. Eric had a hold of the front of Sam's flannel shirt and was lifting him off the floor.

"Eric!" I scrambled to my feet. "Eric let him go." I tried prying at his arm though I knew it was no use. He finally looked down at me and locked eyes with me. "Please. Let him go." He stared at me for a long moment before finally releasing Sam.

"What is going on here?" Eric demanded in a low voice that chilled me to the bone.

"I'm gone." Sam gave me a long, smoldering look. "Call me when you get some sense."

"Sam…" I watched him leave and soon heard him fire up his truck and peel out of the driveway. I turned and glared at Eric. "What the hell was that? _Why_ would you attack him?"

"You are mine." He matched my glare. "And I don't want some vile shifter pawing you."

"I _am_ a shifter!" I reminded angrily. "Or have you conveniently forgotten that fact?"

"You're different." He claimed. "You're…not like them."

"Yes. I am." I took a deep breath. "And you're exactly like your kind. You do not own me Eric. I am my own woman. And if I want to have another man in my bed, then I will. You do not get to say a _word_."

"So I have meant nothing to you." This wasn't a question. It was a statement. I didn't respond. I just kept my stare even. "So be it. I will not be visiting you again." And with that he was gone. I'm not sure how long I just stood there but my legs felt numb by the time I made it up to my room. I didn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling until dawn. I didn't have work so I got a long bubble bath. I took my time doing my hair and makeup and even touched up my nails while I was at it. I felt oddly…calm. I wasn't upset but I wasn't overjoyed. I should be relieved. I'd known that a choice had to be made and it had been. Eric was gone. So my choice was Sam. That was the perfect choice too. We were both shifters, he was _alive_, and he was a good man. It was the sensible decision anyway. …right? That's what I should've been looking for in the first place. Someone that I could settle down with and have a family with one day. …and become my mother…what have I done? I never wanted to end up like my mother, stuck in Bon Temps for the rest of my life. That's why I left in the first place! I had to find a way to fix this. But how? Eric will never speak to me again. But wait. How would that be even remotely fair to Sam? UGH! Maybe I could give him a chance. And if I get tired of that life then I could always leave again. The only thing keeping me here was this damn house. It was just a house. I could always rent it out and then leave it to my kids when I passed. We'd just have to see what happened.

I called Sam when I knew the bar would be calm. He answered and talked stiffly until I asked him to come over to talk. I had to bribe him with fresh iced tea and pecan pie. Of course I had to run to the store to get said items but it was worth it. He arrived soon enough and we sat in the kitchen in an awkward silence for awhile.

"Eric's out of my life." I said quietly, finally breaking the agonizing silence. "He won't be visiting me again. He said so himself."

"So what does this mean?" Sam looked up at me and I saw hope blossoming in his eyes.

"I suppose it means that we go from here and see what happens." I shrugged.

"How about I take you out?" A small smile was tugging at his lips. "Those romps through the woods don't classify as dates. So how about we go to dinner and a movie? Say Friday night?"

"I have to work Mister Boss Man." I reminded with a small smile of my own.

"You don't work Saturday." He said after thinking for a long moment. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"That sounds good to me." I smiled a little wider when he covered my hand with his own.


End file.
